Florida Here We Come
by pegasus5406
Summary: This is a one shot, done for a Spring Break contest on EAB for which I came in second behind Shadowlynx's O/S Cave of the Hunted...Jake/Bella Rated M for mature.


**Florida Here We Come.**

This was written for the Spring Break Contest on EAB... for which I came in second place behind the one and only Shadowlynx, with the O/S Cave of the Hunted...awesome story, if you get the chance check it out...

A/N: I own nothing Twilight, that honor goes to the one and only Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

It was early spring and I had never been more excited for the warm weather to make its appearance than I was today. Jake and I were sitting on the beach enjoying the day as a warm breeze drifted off the water, whipping my hair around my face. Jake chuckled as he watched me fight to pull it back and pin it back into a pony tail. A loose strand still hung down and lay against my cheek. Jake reached across and pulled it behind my ear smiling adoringly at me.

The beach was full of people having a good time. I noticed, I wasn't the only one glad for the warm weather making its appearance. The pack was throwing a football back and forth and I saw Jake watch with a huge grin on his face. I could tell he was dying to join the group of over grown boys having fun without him. I nudged is shoulder with mine as he looked into my eyes with a warm smile. His eyes sparkled, glowing with the love of our newly imprinted souls.

"Go play Jake," is all I said as he perked up raising his eyebrows glowing with excitement, with me telling him to go play.

"Are you sure Bells? You don't mind?" he asked still glowing.

"I don't mind Jake, go…go have fun," I told him with a smile as he returned it and then kissed my lips softly and headed out to join his brothers. He reminded me of a boy jumping with glee, finding his favorite candy, in a candy store.

I sat there and watched the guys toss the football as Rachel, Emily and Kim joined me, as we all sat on the warm blanket. Emily held her niece Clair in her lap, as Clair clapped and cheered for Quil as he caught the ball smiling and waving to his young imprint. We all chuckled as Quil stumbled and hit the sand causing the football to roll from his hands as Jake and Embry jumped on him rolling around on the sand, causing Clair and the rest of us to giggle with their antics.

"So, Spring Break has officially started as of today. Anyone have any idea's what we can do for the week?" Rachel asked as we all looked at one another while shrugging our shoulders.

"Maybe the guys have an idea of what we can do," Kim said looking towards the guys.

"Yeah, I know what they would like to be doing all week," Rachel said rolling her eyes, as we all cracked up with laughter, knowing she was right.

"Well, what are we going to do? I really don't want to spend the week sitting on the beach watching the guys throw that stupid football all week," Emily replied dismayed, as we all nodded in agreement.

"I have an Idea, but I don't know if everyone would go for it," I told them as they all looked at me in amazement. I was the newest of the imprints and usually kept my mouth closed and never offered any input in what we did, ever.

"Really?" Rachel said amused that I had an idea.

"Well yeah, but if you don't want to hear it that's fine," I told them scrunching down and folding my hands between my knees in embarrassment.

"No Bella, you usually do whatever we decide, I would love to hear what you have to offer," she replied as the other girls edged me on. I looked at all of them to see if they were really interested and they all wore smiles on their faces. So I continued telling them my idea.

"Well… My mom and Phil are on tour with his baseball team, and mom said I was more than welcome to come down with some friends and spend the week at their house," I told them letting them see I was serious.

"In Florida? Doesn't you mom live in a mansion down there on the beach?" Kim asked. I nodded in answer to her question.

"Yeah, it would be big enough for all of us and we can hang on the beach if we choose to or in the house," I told them. My mom and Phil lived in this humongous house, why I'll never know, you could put the whole reservation in that house and not see the same person twice. It has a theatre and a game room. Hell, it even had an indoor swimming pool as well as one outdoors. It has a basketball and a tennis court. The place was like a damn resort in itself.

The pack knew of my mom's place, only because Charlie had made a comment one time about how well off they were and talked about their house. He was upset that they sent me to him, when I could have had all the comforts that they could have provided me with. Not that Charlie didn't want me here, it's just that he wanted what was best for me and at the time he thought being in that sort of environment was what was best, but once he found out how alone I was and constantly had to take care of all Renee's needs which were many, even with her being married to a star baseball player. Charlie was glad I was here, where at least I could feel loved.

At first the pack wanted me to tell them what it was like living with a baseball star, and then they wanted to hear about the house, so they knew when I said something about going to Florida to stay at my mom's house, they understood what they were in for.

"Wow, Bella, that would be so awesome, are you sure they wouldn't mind?" Emily asked. I shook my head.

"No, it was their idea," I told them.

"Hell, we can't go to Florida," Rachel dejectedly.

"Why not Rach," Kim complained.

"How would we get there? We have no money, what are we going to do go wolf back?" she said with a chuckle. We all looked at one another thinking of the possibility and then laughed deciding it wasn't a good idea.

"I have some money," I told them as all their heads turned to me in shock.

"You do?" Kim asked surprised at my comment. I nodded my head.

"When I was with…Well, you know, Carlisle felt bad about the way he treated me and well… he opened an account in my name and put some money in it for me encase I needed anything," I told them.

"Some money?" Rachel asked in amazement. "Just how much money did he put in that account, Bella? Cause it's going to take more than a couple of hundred dollars to get to Florida and back especially with this crew," she chanted. I looked at Rachel and chuckled.

"Rachel, This is the Cullen's were talking about, do you really think they would only put a couple of hundred dollars in an account for me. If it was that much they would have just handed it to me and been on their way. It's more like a couple hundred thousand," I told her as all of their mouths dropped open with the amount.

"I don't have anything to use it on, besides they already paid for my college at the University of Washington. So it's more than enough to get us to Florida and back," I told them.

"They did?" Rachel asked and I nodded my head to her question.

"We only have one problem," I told them, looking at them in sadness.

"What's that Bella?" Kim asked.

"Jake, he hates that I have that money, he doesn't want me to touch it, he's already upset that they're paying for my tuition to College," I told them.

"Well, Jake can get over himself," Rachel chided. "I'll talk to him," she said and she was on a mission after that.

"Guys!" She yelled across the beach as they all turned to look at her. "Come here, we need to talk to you," she said. They all looked at one another and ran to where we were sitting, plopping down around us pulling each of their imprints into their lap as Quil grabbed Clair and sat her on his lap and began playing with her by tossing her in the air, catching her as she giggled.

"What's up babe," Paul asked kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"Bella has a wonderful idea for us to do for Spring Break," she told them as the guys looked at me. Jake kissed my shoulder.

"That's my girl," Jake said with pride. "What was your idea honey," Jake asked as he continued kissing me on the neck up to my chin. Rachel jumped in to tell the guys of my plan.

"She said her mom and Phil is out of town for awhile and has offered, for us to spend Spring Break at their house in Florida, I think it's a great idea," Rachel said as the guys cheered in agreement clearly excited with the idea. "There's only one drawback though," she said worried that she was about to argue with her brother.

"What's that?" Paul asked, as the guys groaned thinking they were about to be let down after such a wonderful idea for Spring Break. She looked at Jake and continued.

"Bella has also offered to pay our passage there and back," She told them.

"Well, that's great, how is that a problem?" Paul asked as the guys got excited again. After Rachel said I would pay for the trip, Jake froze and looked at me, as I gave him a pleading look.

"No! Bella you know how I feel about you using that money," he chided.

"Oh come on Jake, it's not just for me, it's for the pack and our Spring Break, we'll have fun," I told him.

"Bells, honey... you know I want you to have a good time. Hell, I want all of us to have a good time, but using their money… it just doesn't set well with me," he told me. I sighed and lowered my head in defeat sadly.

"Jake, think of it this way, they are paying for you to be with Bella, the leech would have a heart attack if it knew you used the money to be with Bella for a full week," she replied trying to make Jake see the light. A small grin formed on Jake's lips as he thought about it for a minute as the guys jumped on the band wagon, telling him things he would be doing with Bella on the leech's paycheck. By the time they were done. Jake was laughing and rubbing his hands together at the thought of getting back at the leeches.

By that afternoon we had booked our flight and left for the airport on the next flight out to Florida. The trip was grueling. The flight attendant wouldn't keep her hands off any of the guys. She was about to thrown literally off the plane at 2ooo feet. There were two kids that kept shooting a play gun at us the snapping of the gun was starting to give me a headache and another one, who I swear cried the entire trip. God, if our time in Florida is anything like our flight here, I wanted to turn around and go home and spend the next week of our Spring Break at home in bed with Jake. Which sounded better and better all the time? I moaned at that idea, as Jake looked down at me and gave me a smirk and held me close to his chest. Sometimes I swear he could read my mind.

We finally arrived in Florida and climbed in a couple of cabs and headed to mom and Phil's house. Once the house came into view the guys literally moaned at the size and beauty of it.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Wow, Bella, it's beautiful and so big," Rachel chimed.

"Wait until you see the inside," I told them. After paying for both cabs I walked up to the house and unlocked the front door with the key they gave me when they first bought the house. They wanted to make sure I had a key if sometime I wanted to come for a visit and they weren't home. As we walked into the house the gang gasped at what they saw.

As we walked into the house, you saw a wide stair case that stood in the middle of the room and narrow slightly as it led to a balcony that hedged over the large foyer. It was almost like the foyer in gone with the wind where Scarlett and Rhett lived. The guys just stood at the door and stared in amazement.

"Guys… come on, I'll show you to your rooms," I said as I made my way up the stairs with the pack and their imprints following.

"Holy shit," Quil chanted over the size of the place.

"Look guys, I know this place can be a little intimidating, but please, promise me you'll make yourselves at home, it's big yes, but it's only a house, a house with anything you could want," I said with a chuckle, "But still it only a house," I continued. After, I showed everyone to their rooms. I took Jake to my room. I opened the double doors and entered. I threw my bag on the chair that sat next to a huge bookshelf and went over and flopped on the bed and let out a huge sigh.

"Thank god, were here, I've never been so glad to get off a plane in my life," I told Jake. I looked over at Jake who stood in the door facing with his mouth hanging open, staring around the room. I chuckled and said his name to get his attention.

"Jake… it's just a room baby," I told him.

"Just a room, Bells? It's bigger than my whole house," he said in astonishment.

"Jake, close the door and come here," I told him. He turned around and closed the door and walked over to me as I sat up on the side of the California king bed. Jake stood in front of me as I smiled up at him rubbing my hands on his chest as he moaned with my touch.

"It's just a room Jake," I told him as I unfastened his belt and popped the snap on the front of his jeans and then lowered his zipper, I looked up at Jake and gave him a smirk as I pulled his pants and boxers down freeing his erection from its hold. I could feel Jake was uncomfortable being in this house and I wanted to put him at ease and I knew just the thing that would help.

He smiled down at me and laid his hand on the back of my head as I lick the mushroom shape of his length. He moaned as his eyes unconsciously closed relaxing with the feeling as he gripped tighter, entangling his fingers in my hair.

"Oh god Bells, that feels amazing," he moaned as his hips jerked slightly into my mouth, I took his muscle deeper into my mouth sucking an nipping at his harden length as I moved my lips up and down in rhythm with his thrusts. He was being careful not to push too hard into my mouth for fear of hurting me.

He moaned and panted as he swelled even larger just before he erupted into my mouth as I swallowed ever drop of his delicious seed. He called out my name as he met his climax. His legs almost gave out, as he held on to my shoulders for support. Once he composed himself, he lifted me to my feet and pressed his lips to mine in a fierily kiss. After he released me from the kiss he laid his forehead against mine, catching his breath.

"Are you hungry baby?" I whispered knowing the answer before I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What about you honey?" he asked. I smirked knowing what he was talking about, on how I pleased him and he wanted to return the favor, but instead I gave him an answer he didn't expect.

"I've already eaten," I told him with a smirk. He chuckled pulling me into one of his bear hugs.

"Lead the way your highness," he said as he dressed himself quickly and followed me to the kitchen.

Our days were filled with fun, when weren't swimming together, us girls would be laying on the beach, or huddled in the lounge or on the deck talking about things the guys cared nothing about, while the guys spent time in the game room, or checking out Phil's car collection he kept in his garage, having the time of their lives. At night we would kick back in the movie theatre watching movies, cuddling up with our other halves.

Sometimes we girls would cook an enormous meal, but mostly we ordered out on the Cullen's dime. We had a blast the week of Spring Break enjoying my mom's and Phil's house and the warm weather of Florida, but when the week came to an end to our dismay, I hired a cleaning crew to come in and clean, as we stayed on the beach swimming enjoying each other company and the last day of our vacation.

We flew back to Washington after having the time of our lives. Making plans to meet up next weekend for another bonfire. Jake drove me home and dropped me off telling me he would call me later before he went out on patrol. There wasn't much need of patrolling any longer it had been months since they had seen a vampire, but just encase we left Brady and Collin to protect the tribe while we were gone, they told Sam that they didn't have any problems at all. I really appreciated how both the boys took control with the packs absence and Sam did check on them daily. But I wanted to do something for them as a thank you. So I made them each a cobbler to show how much I cared.

Of course they loved it, after all it was food and the pack lived to eat. We had an awesome Spring Break and it was time to return to school once again, I got my things ready for school for the next day, showered and lay in bed staring at the ceiling going over all the fun we had, I hoped next year mom and Phil would be gone as well, so we could plan on going again as the rest of the pack wished for as well. With thinking of that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking of the Best Spring Break I had ever had.


End file.
